


Tongues in the Kettle

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Based off of another story, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, Suggestive Themes, but i tried, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is distraught after John leaves him, and begins to wonder whether any of what John said was true.<br/>Many Johnlock kisses, established relationship and fluffy angst. (ThePinkMoonPlatoon summery because I stink at them :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongues in the Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to ThePinkMoonPlatoon for allowing me to write a poem off of her story :D 
> 
> I usually don't specifically write Johnlock, but there was no other way around it this time. I hope you like it. If not, don't read it. I've never wrote love poetry. This is my first time, so, try not to be too mean :D

  * _Sherlock_


  * _Sherlock's Texts_



__

  * **John**


  * **John's T exts _  
_**


  * Mycroft's Texts **  
**


  * Narration  




* * *

_I've let you down but that's all I ever seem to do,_   
_But you'd always forgiven me for all I put you through._   
_So I went to work, unsuspecting anything,_   
_But when I get home I noticed I noticed a few things._   
_Something was missing, something very dear._   
_It's almost as if you never lived here._   
_I searched every every room and each were found bare._   
_It dawned on me then and I wept with despair._

‘John is at his sister's, with his things in hand.   
I'm sorry for your loss but try to understand,   
Things will get better Sherlock, I know it's hard currently.   
But give it a few weeks and you'll be fine again certainly.’-MH.

' _Where are you? Are you alright?'_   
_'I was just wondering, you didn't come home last night.'_   
_'If you don't want to talk, just tell me so.'_   
_'I'll change just for you, just promise not to go.'_   
_'If you want to come home, it's okay for you to.'_   
_'I'm sorry I made you angry, I really miss you.'_   
_'Are you there, please answer me.'_   
_''If you want to talk, you'll know where I'll be.'_

_They said I'd get better because time heals all wounds.  
But it's been three weeks and my mind doesn't believe the ruse._

' _Have you found someone new? Is that why you've gone?'_  
_'I'll try to do better, just tell me what's wrong'_   
_'I don't mind if you've found someone better, just as long as you're home.'_   
_Which is a lie, the thought of someone else, chills me to the bone._   
_'If you want the flat, it's yours and I'll go.'_   
_'It really is okay to come back, you to know.'_   
_'Answer me, please. Are you alright?'_   
_'Answer me, please. I don't like it when we fight.'_

_I believed what you said, and took things as it appeared  
But now you're gone like everyone else, just like I'd feared._

_'I'm going to stop texting you now.'_  
 _'And I hope you are happier than what I would allow.'_  
 _'I hope he treats you better than I do.'_  
 _'Goodbye, John, I love you.'_  
*********  
 **I can't wait to get home to my infuriating man.**  
 **I hope he's taken care of himself, but he barely can.**  
 **I had been away longer than originally planned.**  
 **But now I'm going home, luggage in hand.**

_There's a sound on the stairs and I know that it's you._  
 _Probably to put me out of my misery and tell me we're through_.  
 _But you came in in with smile and_ **"I'm home."**  
 _As if nothing's happened. As if you hadn't left me alone._  
 _I'll pretend we are fine, because that's what you want from me,_  
 _Because if it means keeping you, i'll do it gladly._

_You hug me very briefly and kiss me sweetly too._   
_I clutch you tightly closer and whisper “I love you”_   
_A tear rolls down my face but you don't seem to see_   
_I know cannot stay here with you, when you don't really love me_   
_So I'll spend another night, with you and I so near._   
_But I can't live without you, or with you being here._

**I notice you are shaking and I ask you what is wrong.  
** **You choke out** , _"Where were you, you were gone for so long._  
 _"You didn't answer any of my messages, and you pretend we are okay._  
 _"Do I mean so little to you, that you would treat me this way?_  
 _"I tried to pretend that I was alright just like you you had wanted._  
 _"But It hurts to keep up this act knowing that I am unwanted."_  
 **At that you hide your face and cry so bitterly**  
 **A wave of guilt passed over because this was because of me.**

**"I would never leave you for so long without a reason to.  
** **"I tried to send you a message but I guess it didn't go through.**  
 **“The signal is terrible and I haven’t checked my phone,**  
 **“I couldn’t stay away from you or leave you so alone”**

John reads each message and then smiles brightly.  
With tears in his eyes he holds him oh so tightly.  
 _“I’m sorry I made you angry.”_ Sherlock shakingly whispers in John’s ear.  
 **“I don’t care about any of that! I love you dear!”**  
With that Sherlock smiles and says, _“I love you too.”_  
They lay in bed with a kiss and a hug with a few more ‘I love yous’

Sherlock leans over, and looks at John’s peaceful face.  
 _“John?”_ Sherlock whispers without his usual grace.  
 **“Yes love?”** John whispers soothingly to try to put his lover at ease.  
 _“John, never leave me, please.”_  
 **“I won’t, I promise. I love you, Sherlock; I’ll never leave as long as you want me to stay.”**  
Sherlock smiles warmly and says, _”Then you’ll never go away.”_

_“John?”_ **“Yes love?”** _“I love you..”  
_ John kisses him softly and murmurs into his skin, **”I love you too.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, Sherlock belongs to ACD and Mofftiss and The BBC


End file.
